Mundo Adulto
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [Serie de drabbles] El mundo de los adultos de Fairy Tail visto desde los ojos de una niña de ocho años; Nana Dragneel [Tabla 30 vicios]
1. Capítulo 1

**Tema**: #20 - Escribir  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: Natsu/Lucy  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shots para la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad 30vicios de LJ.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>**

Mi madre es escritora, y una muy famosa, por cierto.

Lo es desde antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos, por eso en el gremio suelen bromear diciendo que los libros fueron el primer amor de mamá. Eso es absurdo, ¡todos saben que su primer amor fue papá! Pero así son en Fairy Tail, unos bromistas.

Mamá escribe sobre muchas cosas, desde novelas quilométricas a cuentos para niños, pero todas sus historias cuentan con un factor común: dragones. Creo que por eso es tan popular, porque ¿qué hay mejor que los dragones? Los dragones son geniales, los dragones molan. Creo que papá es el responsable, al fin y al cabo él es un matadragones y se crió con uno, por eso está tan bien informada sobre ellos.

Papá nos habla mucho del abuelo Igneel, y aunque a mi hermano Haru no parece interesarle mucho el tema, a mi me encanta escuchar hablar de él. El rey de los dragones de fuego, ¿puede haber algo más molón?

La verdad sea dicha, no he leído todos los libros de mamá. Es vegonzoso admitirlo, pero no me gusta mucho leer, prefiero que me cuenten las historias a tener que leerlas. Para eso tengo a Ferra, mi mejor amiga, que se lee todo libro que cae en sus manos. Ferra es una gran fan de mamá, de hecho, su último regalo de cumpleaños fue un libro escrito especialmente para ella; aún recuerdo lo mucho que lloró a causa de la emoción.

Lo malo que tiene tener una madre escritora es que a veces se concentra tanto en su trabajo que se olvida de nosotros. No lo hace adrede, lo sé, pero duele de todos modos. Haru es el único que no se molesta, pero a mi hermano hay pocas cosas que le molesten, la verdad. Papá y yo somos distintos, a nosotros nos gusta tener la atención de mamá todo lo que podamos, por eso nos molesta tanto cuando ella se pone a escribir y pierde el mundo de vista.

Una vez intenté llamar su atención quemando la colcha de mi cama, y su enfado fue tan grande que jamás se me ha ocurrido volver a intentarlo. Papá y Happy tratan de llamar su atención de otras formas, pero el resultado suele ser siempre el mismo; mamá pierde la paciencia y acaba enfadándose, lo que conlleva que papá duerma en el sofá esa noche. Según dice, no es nada cómodo.

Hoy es una de esos días; mamá lleva más de dos horas escribiendo, es la hora de cenar y no podemos confiar en papá para que cocine. Es peligroso.

—Lucy~ —la llama papá, con voz aburrida—, tenemos hambre.

—Un momento —nos dice—, acabaré enseguida.

—Dijo lo mismo hace una hora —se queja Happy, sentándose en mi regazo— ¿Y si vamos a cenar al gremio?

—Mamá se enfadará si nos vamos sin avisarla —interviene mi hermano—. Tened paciencia.

Le saco la lengua sin poder evitarlo, odio cuando se pone en ese plan.

—Mami, me muero de hambre —sollozo, tratando de llamar su atención—. En serio, creo que me moriré si no como rápido.

—Enseguida, cariño. Cuando acabe esta página.

Ante el gemido lastimero que soltamos papá y yo, Haru se limita a mirarnos con superioridad. Puede ser un año mayor que yo, pero prometo que un día le quemaré todos sus calzoncillos. Mientras los lleve puestos.

—Os lo he dicho; dejadla hacer su trabajo.

—Oh, cállate —le digo—. Le diré al tío Gajeel que te gusta Ferra, a ver si eres tan gracioso cuando se entere.

Veo como mi hermano enrojece hasta la raíz de su corto pelo rubio ante las risas de papá, lo cual me hace sonreír triunfalmente sabiendo que acabo de darle una lección. Happy se dedica a revolotear alrededor de Haru cantando una canción acerca de Ferra y mi hermano besándose bajo un árbol. Puaj.

—¡Yo le diré a Hugo que quieres salir con él!

Palidezco. Hugo Fullbaster es mi peor pesadilla, prefiero morir antes que salir con ese pesado, ¡si es más pequeño que yo!

—¡Mami! —grito— ¡Haru está siendo un idiota! ¡Dile algo!

Mi madre sólo gruñe, sin dejar de escribir a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Natsu, no dejes que se peleen —le ordena a papá.

—Pero si no se pelean, sólo se toman el pelo.

Mamá murmura algo incompresible, mientras Haru agarra a Happy de la cola y lo hace aterrizar sobre la mesa para que deje de cantar de una vez. No lo digo en voz alta pero lo agraezco; escuchar una canción que trata sobre mi hermano y mi mejor amiga besándose me revuelve las tripas.

Después de un rato en silencio, con el sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel de fondo, papá termina poniéndose de pie, con las manos en la mesa y con expresión decidida.

—¡De acuerdo, hoy cocino yo!

Happy llora, Haru murmura que no es buena idea y yo animo a mi padre. Vale que las otras veces haya terminado quemando la cocina, pero seguro que puede aprender si vigila su temperamento. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cocinar algo de carne cuando se es un mago de fuego? El Exceed sigue llorando mientras dice algo sobre morir envenenado y mi hermano empieza a huir de la habitación, pero interceptado por papá en el último momento.

—¡Vamos Haru, tu me ayudarás!

—Pero papá…

—Vamos hombre, sólo tienes que leerme las instrucciones del libro de recetas de tu madre mientras yo lo hago todo —sonríe, mostrándole los dientes—. No pasará nada, ya verás.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —me ofrezco yo— ¿Puedo, papi, puedo?

—¡Claro que s–!

De repente el tintero de mamá impacta en la cabeza de papá, ensuciándole toda la cabeza de tinta negra. Happy y yo no podemos evitar reirnos ante su expresión aturdida, como si no acabara de comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir. Desde el escritorio, mamá lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Creí haberte dicho que tienes _prohibido_ entrar en la cocina.

—¡Pero Lucy! —se queja papá, ignorando el desastre que ahora es pelo rosado— ¡Tenemos hambre y tu tardabas mucho!

Con un suspiro, mamá se levanta de la silla donde está sentada y se acerca a nosotros. Me sonríe mientras me revuelve mi cabello rosa, herencia de papá, y le da un beso en la frente a Haru. Después coge a Happy en brazos y nos mira con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Qué os parece si cenamos en el gremio?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Esto de escribir desde el punto de vista de una niña de ocho años es extraño, ni siquiera sé si lo estoy haciendo bien. Oh, bueno, espero que os haya gustado :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Tema**: #23 - Soñar  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: Natsu/Lucy  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shots para la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad 30vicios de LJ.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>**

Ferra va a tener un hermanito, me lo ha dicho esta mañana.

En el gremio están todos muy contentos, pero yo no le veo nada bueno a tener un hermano. Yo tengo uno y nos pasamos el día peleando, no es nada divertido. Claro que Haru no es como Ferra, él se cree que por ser mayor que yo puede mandarme, ¡y no tiene razón!

A mamá no le gusta que nos peleemos y no me cree cuando le digo que es Haru el que empieza siempre. Papá no toma en cuenta nuestras peleas, aunque a veces nos riñe cuando cree que nos pasamos demasiado. Pero la culpa no es mía, Haru es el que empieza siempre, no entiendo por qué no me creen cuando se lo digo.

—Los hermanos no molan —le digo a papá—, no sé por qué están tan contentos.

Papá se ríe y me revuelve el pelo con cariño, lo que me hace sonreír. Me gusta cuando papá me presta atención, es genial.

—No digas eso, cariño —me riñe mamá—. La familia es importante, y un nuevo miembro siempre es un motivo de alegría.

—Pues a mi no me gusta tener un hermano. Es un mandón.

—Y tú una enana tonta —responde Haru, sin alzar la vista de su libro.

—¡No soy enana! ¡Soy casi tan alta como tú!

—Pero sigo siendo más alto —sonríe—. Enana.

—¡Idiota!

Mamá gime y se lleva la mano a la cara.

—¿Podríais llevaros bien, aunque fuera por sólo cinco minutos?

Papá sólo se ríe, abrazando a mamá por la cintura.

—Déjales, Lucy. Ya sabes que en el fondo se quieren.

Haru hace una mueca idéntica a la mía cuando nos quedamos mirando, pensando en lo que papá acaba de decir.

—Yo no quiero a esta enana —dice al final—. Preferiría ser hijo único.

—Yo tampoco quiero a este idiota —gruño—. Preferiría que Ferra fuera mi hermana en lugar de Haru.

—La pobre Ferra no se merece semejante castigo.

—¡Cállate, idiota!

—¡Dejad de pelearos! ¡Y deja de decir palabrotas, Nana!

Las risas de papá llenan la casa, mientras me pregunto por qué piensa que podemos querernos, cuando es obvio que no nos soportamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Pequeño drabble que nos muestra un poco más la relación de Nana y Haru. Cortito y conciso. El próximo será más largo y se centrará en la relación entre Nana y Ferra, que por si no ha quedado claro, es la hija de Levy y Gajeel.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tema**: #13 - Hablar  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: none  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shots para la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad 30vicios de LJ.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3<span>**

—Ferra, ¿te gusta mi hermano?

Mi amiga se pone colorada y me mira con sus enormes ojos rojos, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

—¡N-no!

—¿Seguro? —insisto— A mí puedes decírmelo, ya lo sabes. Las amigas no tienen secretos entre ellas.

Ferra enrosca un mechón azul en su dedo y empieza a jugar con su pelo, señal de que está nerviosa.

No se lo he preguntado para molestarla, realmente me interesa saberlo. Aunque mi hermano sea un idiota, si Ferra y él se hacen novios nosotras seríamos familia, ¡y eso mola! Aunque no me gustaría tener que compartir a mi amiga con Haru, puedo soportarlo si eso significa que seremos familia. Además, los novios no son como los papás, sólo se dan la mano y se dan besitos en la boca cuando creen que nadie les ve; al menos, eso hacen Larissa y Xavier cuando creen estar solos.

Mamá y tía Levy también quieren que Haru y Ferra sean novios, porque ellas también quieren ser familia. Al tío Gajeel no le hace tanta gracia, y papá… papá sólo se ríe, aunque yo no entiendo qué es tan gracioso.

—Tal vez… —murmura mi amiga—, tal vez me guste un poco, ¡pero poco!

—Genial, a Haru también le gustas.

Ferra vuelve a sonrojarse.

—¿E-en serio? —parece sorprendida— ¿No me mientes?

—Yo nunca miento; mamá dice que mentir es malo —me cruzo de brazos, algo molesta por su desconfianza—. Entonces, ¿serás la novia de Haru?

—No lo sé —me dice—. A mí me gusta que seamos amigos, ¿cambiaría eso si fuéramos novios?

Frunzo el ceño; no había pensado en eso.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no podréis hacer las mismas cosas —deduzco al final—. Mira a Larissa y Xavier.

Ferra frunce el ceño también.

—¿Tendré que amenazar de muerte a todas las chicas que se acerquen a tu hermano?

—Supongo que sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando de fondo el jaleo del gremio. Tenemos un escondite en la biblioteca, donde sólo Freed o su hija aparecen de vez en cuando, además de la tía Levy. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí con Ferra, estirada en el suelo y dejando que ella me lea algún cuento de los que encuentra por las estanterías. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, es mi mejor amiga, y no la quiero compartir con Haru. Pero si somos familia entonces nos veremos más, y eso es bueno ¿no?

La cojo de la mano y la miro fijamente. Ella me devuelve la mirada un tanto confusa.

—¿Qué pasa, Nana?

—Aunque seas la novia de Haru seguirás siendo mi amiga, ¿verdad?

La veo parpadear un momento y luego me sonríe, con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de la tía Levy. Estrecha mi mano suavemente y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Nos sentamos un poco más juntas hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan y nos encogemos un poco, juntándonos más.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —me dice— y no dejarás de serlo nunca, Nana.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Ferra levanta el meñique de la otra mano y me lo muestra, esperando a que yo entrelace el mío.

—Si rompo la promesa tragaré mil agujas.

Nos apoyamos la una en la otra después de cerrar la promesa y empezamos a discutir sobre quién es más guay, si mi padre o el suyo.

Tal vez Haru sea mi hermano, pero Ferra es mi mejor amiga y la quiero demasiado como para perderla. No quiero compartirla, por muy egoísta que suene.

Después de todo, los dragones son muy posesivos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Me gusta la relación de estas dos, me parece muy tierna. He hecho dibujos de Nana y Ferra con 12 años, están en **mi Tumblr** y **mi dA** (Kumi24). He actualizado rápido porque el último capítulo del manga me ha dejado secuelas y necesitaba escribir y desahogarme. Con un poco de suerte nos leeremos el viernes.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tema**: #16 - Fastidiar  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: none  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shots para la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad 30vicios de LJ.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4<span>**

Mamá suele decir que me parezco más a papá de lo que a ella le gustaría. No entiendo a qué se refiere, sinceramente.

—¡Aléjate de mí, cabeza de hielo!

Hugo Fullbaster es, en pocas palabras, una pesadilla viviente. Dice que está enamorado de mí y que está seguro de que somos almas gemelas, algo estúpido si me preguntan. A la gente del gremio le parece gracioso, incluso tierno, que un niño de seis años me persiga por el recinto pidiéndome en matrimonio. ¡Incluso papá cree que es gracioso! Si fuera como el tío Gajeel, Hugo no tendría valor a acercarse a mí por miedo a morir.

Para mi desgracia, nadie se toma en serio esta tortura, todo el mundo considera que Hugo tiene posibilidades si insiste lo suficiente. El muy idiota incluso le pidió permiso a mi padre para cortejarme (¿Qué demonios es cortejar? ¿Quién usa esa palaba hoy día?), a lo cual papá se limitó a reírse y a bromear sobre ello con el resto de su equipo. Tía Erza cree que Hugo es un chico muy decente, que debería darle una oportunidad, ¡si incluso mamá está de su lado!

¿Por qué nadie entiende que a mí no me gusta ese niño? ¡Es demasiado pequeño para mí! ¡Y muy pesado!

—Nana, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un helado?

—¡No! ¡Quiero que me dejes tranquila!

—Oye, oye pequeñaja —una fría voz tras de mí me hace tensarme—, trata un poco mejor a mi hermanito, ¿quieres?

¿He comentado ya que Hugo tiene una hermana mayor?

Larissa es atemorizante, tiene catorce años y su mal genio es casi comparable al de la tía Erza. Desgraciadamente para mi, también es una hermana muy protectora, de modo que no puedo deshacerme de Hugo sin exponerme al peligro de que Larissa y sus cuchillos me hagan taquitos.

Refunfuñando me acerco a Hugo, que me mira con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

—Vale, vamos a tomar un helado —le digo a mi pesar, con la mirada fija de Larissa en mi nuca—. Pero quiero que venga Ferra también.

Hugo paece desinflarse cuando me escucha, y si no fuera tan pesado, me sentiría mal por él. Detrás de mí oigo a su hermana resoplar, pero como no dice nada, imagino que estoy a salvo. Ferra, que en ese momento estaba leyendo en una mesa cercana, me mira con una ceja alzada.

—A mí no me apetece un helado.

—Sí que te apetece —le interumpo—. No seas mala amiga y vamos.

Ella se ríe pero deja su libro de lado, poniéndose de pie. Hugo quiere tomarme de la mano cuando salimos del gremio, algo que no le dejo hacer, lo cual le resulta gracioso a mi supuesta mejor amiga. El pequeñajo sigue diciendo cosas que no me molesto en escuchar pero que supongo son halagos o cosas parecidas. No tengo ni idea de cómo este niño acabó enamorándose de mi, pero no es algo que me guste.

En mi opinión, los niños son tontos. Sólo piensan en pelear y a la mayoría no le gustan los dragones. ¿A qué clase de persona no le gustan los dragones? ¡Los dragones le gustan a todo el mundo! ¡Los dragones molan! Por eso prefiero pasar el tiempo con Ferra, porque ella me entiende y nos gustan los dragones a las dos. Estaría bien que Ferra pudiera ser mi novia, pero me da miedo que el tío Gajeel se enfade conmigo, además, los novios hacen cosas estúpidas. Es mejor ser amigos.

Pero Hugo es demasiado pesado, incluso como amigo. Por eso no le soporto.

—¿De qué quieres el helado, Nana? —me pregunta.

—De fresa.

—¿Y tú, Ferra?

—De pistacho.

Hugo pide los helados y paga con el dinero que le ha dado la tía Juvia antes de salir del gremio. Ferra y yo nos miramos cuando la tendera nos ofrece los helados, pensando en lo raras que parecemos pidiendo helados en otoño. Hugo es diferente, él es como su padre, le encanta el frío. Se pasa todo el año comiendo helados de chocolate, por eso para él no es tan raro pedir helados en esta época.

Probablemente me constipe después de esto, pero será culpa de Hugo, como el resto de mis problemas, que también son culpa suya.

El muy burro cree que me gusta Xavier, el hijo de tía Erza, y se pasa el día diciendo que es su rival en el amor. Teniendo en cuenta que Xavier sale con Larissa, nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en él; la hermana de Hugo es demasiado peligrosa cuando cree que alguien puede separarle de su amado Xavi-_kun_. Creo que por eso el tío Gray no se mete en su relación, por miedo. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, Larissa no se lleva muy bien con su padre, así que aunque él no le dejara salir con Xavier, ella no le haría caso.

Avanzamos los tres hacia el parque, comiendo nuestros helados con calma. Hugo ha intentado tomarme de la mano otra vez, pero yo he vuelto a negarme, para su desgracia. ¿Es que este niño no entiende un no por por respuesta? ¡No me gusta! ¡No quiero ser su novia! ¡Quiero que me deje tranquila!

Ferra y yo nos ponemos a hablar de dragones cuando nos terminamos el helado, dejando a Hugo fuera de la conversación. Al cabo de un rato, y viendo que el niño cada vez está más desanimado, Ferra me frunce el ceño y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia él. Tras resoplar, me giro hacia Hugo, al que se le ilumina la mirada mirándome. Ugh, que niño más raro.

—¿Te gustan los dragones, Hugo? —le pregunto.

Él parece pensárselo un poco.

—No mucho, pero creo que son guays.

Alzo una ceja.

Ferra y yo le explicamos por qué los dragones molan tanto, y él parece entusiasmado ante toda la información. Quién sabe, puede que Hugo no sea tan tonto después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: No creo que haya mucho que decir, a parte de que Hugo es un amor y que Larissa es como su madre.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Tema**: #15 - Leer  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: none  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC's y la trama sí.  
><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shots para la Tabla Vicios de la comunidad 30vicios de LJ.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5<span>**

Ahora que Ferra va a tener un hermanito, he visto al tío Gajeel leyendo el mismo libro desde hace días. Mamá dice que es un libro donde le explican cómo encargarse de un bebé, y suele añadir que ojalá papá hubiera mostrado el mismo interés cuando ella estaba embarazada. No entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir.

En el gremio se ríen de él, y aunque normalmente el tío Gajeel respondería con una pelea, se limita a gruñir y a seguir leyendo. Cuando le pregunté por qué leía ese libro si ya había tenido un bebé antes, me respondió que quería asegurarse de no cometer ningún error. Tía Levy está más gordita, pero mamá me dijo que es porque el bebé está creciendo en su barriga, lo cual suena espantoso.

Como está entretenido con su libro, el tío Gajeel ya no se pelea tanto como antes, salvo cuando la pelea se acerca demasiado a la tía Levy, entonces se enfada tanto que hasta papá le tiene un poco de miedo. Pero sólo un poco.

Ferra también lee libros acerca de bebés. Me ha enseñado algunos y la verdad es que no he entendido nada; no pueden hablar ni moverse por sí mismos, ¿no son un poco raros? Mamá dice que yo tampoco podía hablar ni moverme cuando era un bebé, y siempre pone una expresión extraña en la cara, como si mirara al horizonte pero con la mirada perdida.

Tía Cana dejó de hacerle bromas sobre bebés al tío Gajeel hace muy poco, nadie más se ha dado cuenta, pero Ferra cree que es extraño; a ella siempre le ha gustado burlarse del tío Gajeel, por eso mi amiga le tiene un poco de manía aunque tía Cana siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotras.

Ayer le pregunté a papá por qué la gente tiene bebés si son tan molestos y sólo saben llorar, y él me dijo que los bebés son criaturas increíbles y que yo también querría uno cuando fuera mayor. Por la cara que puse, creo que papá se dio cuenta que la idea no me hace especial ilusión.

Haru, como siempre, tiene que dar su opinión aunque nadie se la pida. Según él los bebés son necesarios para perpetuar la especie. No entiendo lo que significa, pero viniendo de mi hermano no le pienso dar la menor importancia.

Además de todo esto, las mujeres del gremio se pelean por ver cuál de ellas será la madrina del bebé. La única que se mantiene al margen es la tía Cana, con la que me siento para ver las peleas mientras animo a mamá. La verdad es que no duran mucho, en cuanto aparece la tía Erza muchas se retiran de la pelea. Tío Jellal suele tener que calmarla la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que mate a alguien.

Ni Ferra ni yo entendemos por qué los adultos se comportan así sólo por un bebé. Xavier, quien es la voz de la experiencia, dice que es porque la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia es siempre un motivo de alegría, pero no me quedó muy claro lo que quería decir. Según Larissa, Ferra saldrá beneficiada del embarazo de tía Levy, ya que le darán más atención para que no coja celos del bebé. En serio, ¿quién podría tener celos de un ser que no sabe hacer nada más que llorar? Desde luego, Ferra no.

Mamá me preguntó si yo quería un hermanito y creo que se sorprendió cuando me negué tanto a ello. No quiero que mamá se engorde ni tener a un bebé llorando por casa. Lo que no sé es cómo lo aguantará Ferra cuando ese bebé llegue al mundo.

Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los bebés son peligrosos. Como dijo Bickslow, si algo es capaz de hacer leer al tío Gajeel, es que hay que tener cuidado con ello, y después de lo que he descubierto acerca de los bebés, no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Por eso no entiendo por qué todos parecen tan contentos con la llegada del bebé, ¿es una de esas cosas que sólo entenderé cuando sea mayor? Porque, sinceramente, prefiero no entenderlo.

Definitivamente, los adultos son muy raros.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Me gusta imaginarme a Levy embarazada, debe ser un amor, tan bajita y con pancita. También imagino a Gajeel siendo súper protector con ella, algo fácil de imaginar para los que hemos leído la saga de Táraros, jejeje. Esto de meterme en la mente de una niña de 8 años es complicado, no sé si lo hago bien, pero bueno...


End file.
